The present invention relates to a prefabricated modular building which can be dismantled and re-used.
Buildings of this type are already known, which are used on building sites for example, to provide accommodation with sanitation, relaxation rooms, restaurant facilities as well as offices, laboratories, workshops etc. Buildings of this type known hitherto have not been designed to have a long life expectancy and generally, after they have been used several times at different locations, requiring dismantling and re-assembly operations, they are unsuitable for any further use. Furthermore, they provide little in the way of comfort and their aesthetic qualities are low.
The present invention intends to remedy these drawbacks by providing a light-weight and strong building which is economical to manufacture and may be used many times without its characteristics as regards comfort and solidity being impaired.